Total Drabble Island
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles all about Total Drama Island. Chapters are super short though! Thanks for all the reviews, and thank GOD this story is OVER! :D
1. The Hunt

**He-He-He! Hope you like these, the first one involves our favorite characters!!!**

Sometimes you have to wonder what goes through their head. Guy's I mean, when they see what they want.

I could tell you about any normal boy's thoughts, but he has transformed my thinking.

Unlike others, when he sees something he wants, he doesn't grab at it. He makes his prey come towards him, to let it want him more. He only sends it small signs that it may be captured, which makes the brave little victim only want them more.

It's not that the prey is stupid. The prey has pride, great pride. And they are curious. Quite curious.

And then, he lures the prey even closer, by being sweet and kind, even if by mistake. It's just a natural thing, which makes him so great.

The whole time, the prey wonders though, why me? Why do they want me? Why not that much more appealing blonde? Why me?

And then finally, when your only inches away, and he's thinking of snagging you, you jump into his arms. You have no idea why, but for some reason, you've given in.

And then those teal eye's gaze down at me, and they say, "I knew you wanted me Princess."

Then you know you failed. But in some weird way, you've also won. Which makes it all the same.

And then when you grow old, you have to ask the question that had troubled you so long ago. "Why me? Why pick me? There are so many others."

And then he peers into my onyx eye's and whispers, "None of them are like you though. You're mine, Princess."

Now I can't go back. It wouldn't matter what happened.

Unlike other guy's, he doesn't just put out the right bait. He keeps you content even after the hunt is done.

Don't let that green Mohawk out of my site. He's mine, and I'm his... well... Princess.

**Review pleze! ;)**


	2. Polar Oppisite

**New Chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!**

It's crazy how things end up.

In all of my years of having relationships, I never thought that someone like him would be right for me.

His green eye's make you waver down, and believe him all the way through.

But unlike other popular people, he really does appear to have the power to hang out with anyone and get along. His guitar in hand, first look, might be a poser. But get to know him, learn that he's not just a pretty face. He's got something behind the robust exterior. Look into his eyes, see the real thing. It's him, but unbelievably, with my reflection all the way through.

Some say I'm stupid, some say crazy. You guys aren't meant to be. They don't know if they haven't seen us. They are just heartbroken because I found love in my true opposite.

Sane, but at the same time hysterical provoking. With him getting hurt so much, you wonder if one day he might just break those pretty fingers and not be able to play your favorite song.

Imagine this: Your whole love life flipped upside down, in terms of who's your type. And the best thing about it: you love it.

Well that's me. I don't care what they have to say about me. Because I know he'll always be there, although he is forgetful, and uncoordinated, and totally danger prone...

I'm losing my point.

Ah... yes... loving him. Let's just say, if he wasn't holding me right now, I might be afraid he was just a dream, and that as soon as I let go, he'll disappear.

Which is why I savor every note and lyric coming out from his lungs and guitar.

**Just guess who it's about, like you don't already know!**


	3. Glare

**This one is weird, and it's easy to guess the character.**

You don't know what it's like.

Being so perfect like me. Flawless to the nail. Nobody know what's it's like to have others so jealous of you.

It's not fun, but nobody said it would be.

I love to make people sick to their stomach they are so mad. I like to make people feel like ringing my neck. It gives me a feeling of joy.

Of content.

Leave me alone. That's my one sentence; I used to say it all the time in middle school. The mean bullies, always making fun of my hair, clothes, braces...

So I fought back. I fought hard, and I won. Nobody has defined me yet.

But I still worry about what will happen when people start to realized there are more of them than there are of me, as I stuck my sun glasses on the rim of my nose, and stole Lindsay's bag of chips which, let's face it, she would know how to stuff a chip in her mouth if it wasn't for me.

It didn't matter though, because I would just beat them down again, like I always did.

Just like always.

**Oh chills!**


	4. PinaColada

**This one is just the way that I imagine this character... I really do like this chapter. It makes me think of the saying, 'Live like there's no tomorrow.'**

Life is like a big fresh glass of pina-colada. Sweet, sour, and enjoyable. But of course, like life, there is always an end to your pina-colada. Last sip.

That's how I live. I enjoy everything in life, because for all I know, I might not live to see another day.

Some say it's stupid, the way I party and have such an optimistic attitude all the time. They all think I'm a fool. They may be right, I'm not the brightest student in the school, and I don't think I ever will be.

But just think about it. How much better is your life than others? Probably pretty sweet, compared to theirs.

The origins of my funny, carefree nature... well, that's a story to be told some other time. I've seen some things that make you know that even in your childhood years, you only have so much time left. It's like you have a timer, and that timer is letting the sand prickle down until...

That's why I treat life the way I would with a pina-colada. I would tip my hat and savor the taste, and try to stop it from losing volume as much I can.

To live in the moment, to be free in the sun, my pink shirt open, no rules and nothing to take me away from the thing I love so much- life itself.

So, I must ask, if not to be rude, are you living my life style?

A better way to ask this may be, are you living a pina-colada life?

Because I know I am.

**Yep, I really did love that chapter, hope you did too! ;)**


	5. Eh?

**This chapter is weird... but funny. My friend helped a little on the idea. **

I thought I was normal, but Total Drama Island made me figure out that I'm not, eh.

I really did believe that I had one of the best lives in the world, that's what mom and dad said, eh?

But back then I didn't know much, now did I, eh?

I didn't know that kids have friends, that I was weird, that I really had no hobbies, that picking your nose is nasty, and that boys aren't all that better than girls, and that if you believe they aren't, don't talk to the girls about it, eh?

I wish I had been born normal, eh.

I wish I was never home-school, eh.

I wish I didn't have this accent, eh.

And I wish I didn't have to say eh after every sentence, eh.

I know what you're going to say. 'WHAT THE #$% WAS THAT?' Idk. It's just weird.


	6. Large and In Charge

**Wow- I haven't updated this in forever. That might be because I hated these stories... but anyways, here some more!**

Wow.

That's all I can say in her presence.

She makes me feel... light. As if I can lift off the ground and fly. She's crazy, but she's beautiful.  
Determined, she does whatever to get what she wants. Like a ninja, I always tell myself.

Offended easily, I have to be careful not to hurt her. But really, if I hurt her, it will probably mean me in the hospital.

Some say we went to fast. I don't care. I love that woman.

Although, I admit, I'm just some skinny little white boy, as she calls me all the time, whenever she looks at me she seems to be staring into the eyes of a hero. I hope that's how she really see's me.

Because the way I see her... it's unbelievable. She's beautiful, and I never want to leave. I don't think I can. She's large and in charge, which might be why I love her so.

H+L.

When I carved that on a tree, she almost smacked me silly, but I could see the blush in her cheeks.

There was no fooling me, no matter how rude and mean she is to me sometimes; we both love each other, all the same.

**Me: That was so... so...  
**

**Harold: Righteous?  
**

**Lashawnna: Corny?  
**

**Me: Watch it. I have my moments, so back off sister.**

**Harold: R&R!**

**Me: Don't steal my line...!**

**Lashawnna: It's his chapter.**

**Me: O...**

**Harold: That's right!**

**Me: Shut up!**


	7. Sexy and Beautiful

**This is the stupidest chapter ever. But I have to do one for each character… so yeah. I have to include this guy- as much as I hate him. Anyone who feels really self-centered or something… here's your story!**

I can't help it.

I can't help the fact that I'm way to sexy.

I just am.

Everyone loves me.

Everyone wants me.

I'm a fashion model, every time I take off my shirt the girls swoon (a a few guys too).

Whenever I wink every sighs in admiration to my fantastic features.

I such a hottie, and I know it.

I'm Justin duh, don't you know?

**Me: Self centered. **

**Justin: R&R, and you might just get a piece of me!**

**Girls: *swoons***

**Me: Oh, come on. Give me a freaking break!**


	8. That Surfer Chick

**This chapter… wasn't written by me. It was by a friend, who said it would be awesome if I posted it on this story. What was I supposed to do? Say I didn't like it or something? Nope, that would be harsh. Besides, even though it's not how I would do it, it's pretty good.**

Riding the waves, the deep blue ocean never stops, it just stretches far out into the distance.  
Some say I'm kinda like a Malibu girl, even though I live all the way up in Canada. Doesn't make much sense to me either. You live in a place where there are barely any surfers, but still you find time to surf.

That's probably because I live on the edge. Literally, I live on the coast. It's a great place to swim and have fun. It's my beach, my world. My sun and air to breath in.

I love the way that the seagulls gleam in the sunlight. Even though most find their squawks annoying, it's my morning wakeup call- much less annoying than an alarm clock, or the sound of huge traffic going past the free-way.

It's a place to just hang loose. To have fun. To be you.

It's not that I'm totally typical, it just seemed to happen. Only a surfer would be an animal loving vegetarian president of the environmental club though. So whenever people tell me that this was easily guessed, I can't help but to agree.

How many dolphins have I ridden? Couldn't tell you. Too many to count apparently.

Later in life, I want to be a marine biologist.

The greatest way to live your life. Well, if not yours, then the best for mine.

**This kinda reminds me of Geoff's chapter… You know the 'Pine Colada' one. Yeah. It really does… okay. R&R!**


	9. Stupid

**A very mean chapter for you guys!**

*******

I have one little detail about your life to inform you on- You're stupid. Or you're at least not half as smart as me.

I plan to beat Einstein to the ground and tear down Harvard and Yale with my own small college called Noahtopian University. And, you won't attend. Because, as I said before- you're stupid.

Another small fact- with you being stupid, I am smart. Just thought you may want to know that.

At Noahtopian University, there shale be absolutely no sports. They are NOT my forte.

Noahtopian also will not include hot kids- such as the likes as a very gorgeous boy named Justin. If you are even associated with good looks, you are not allowed. As a matter a fact, you're banned. And you never even attended. Ha, the irony.

So, just a reminder- you're stupid.

Can you take all that in at one time? Don't hurt yourself- I don't have a mop and don't feel like cleaning up the mess you make.

I could, but, being smart, I'll let the stupid slaves do it.

Uh, that means you. What are you doing sitting around? Chop-chop!

***

**And you thought the Justin chapter was selfish~**

**Any Noah fans- sorry. I just wanted to make Noah mean, as he was in Total Drama Island. Again, sorry- but you must admit- you know you want to go to N.U. so bad don't cha?**

**If you felt offended due to being called stupid, just know Noah said it, not me.**

**R&R!**


	10. Trouble

Trouble.

It can be big or major- but either way, it's awesome.

The rush of stealing, the intoxication of vandalizing- it's like a drug. After taking it once, you need it, crave it. I should know. I can't go more than a week without it. Everywhere you go, there is some rule, waiting to be broken.

I'm the breaker. Of hearts, of prized possessions, but most especially of rules.

I'm also a maker. Of trouble.

Spray paint and a pocket knife- that's all I need for a real good time. If you know what to do with them, that is. When you're bored, you tag a few things with a signature image (mine being a skull), and if you get yourself in a mess of trouble with some dumb asses, that's where the pocket knife comes in.

Or when you're carving a wooden skull for your uptight lady love. Either way, pocket knives are an essential.

Trouble. I'm the maker.

Rules. I'm the breaker.

I'm bad, got a Mohawk, and I'm too devious and sexy for you.

Huh?

What?

No, I have absolutely no idea where your wallet went. *Chuckles*

***

**That last line- that was me, being stupid. I mean, Duncan, he really wanted your wallet, and I told he could have it, if he could be really SNEAKY about it.**

**He failed to do so.**

**But check your pockets- for real. He's crazy like that.**

**R&R!**


	11. Crazy

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 11- _Crazy_

***

You'll never understand the rush of being crazy until you've done it. Wait that sentence doesn't even sound right… Oh, that reminds of the time when my cousin tried to stuff forty mushrooms into his mouth, but it turns out- he's allergic to them! Ha-ha, his face was all red and bumpy, and he still had them all in his mouth, and when we tried to talk to him, he would be like, "Muhumptihy!" And I didn't understand what he was saying, and it was a lot less understandable than my sentence back there.

E-scope likes crazy. E-scope enjoys crazy and being called E-scope.

But Explosivo! Explosivo enjoys boom-boom!

And then there's Izzy. She just crazy!

Like there was this one time, when I was at the store, and the lady at the counter was like, 'That'll be $8.00," and I started talking to Izzy started talking to her in a British accent, and E-scope got mad. She said, "Shut up, you hushpuppy! We'll have to give them our zebra cakes and pickles if you don't shut you pot hole!" And then Explosivo jumped in, and she was like, "Huh huh! You two buy the booty and let's get our boom-booms outta here!"

And I was just like, "Will you all just pay the damn lady?!?!?" And then we all got kicked out, and I was like, "Man… We didn't get our crumpets!"

You'll never understand the rush of being E-scope, of being Explosivo- and sometimes, Izzy, because, we'll, I mean, unless you had like an alter ego or something, and people who have those are weird psychos! Like my friend, Madeline, she had an alter ego and her name was Mad, and whenever she was Madeline she was cool, but when she was Mad she would always eat cardboard and scratch her nails on the white board in school. And I was like, "WOW, is she crazy!" Then people would tell me I was a weirdo, and then I would tell them I'm just crazy. And then Mad would spit cardboard all over them!

The rush of being crazy!

It all varies on who I am at the moment- which for all you know, I'm your momma!

The rush of being…? Whoever I am!

***

**I had fun with this one. I REALLY enjoyed writing in Izzy's POV. Or E-scopes. Or Explosivo's…? Whatever**. **I really enjoyed writing in Miss Crazy's POV. **

**R&R!**

**~cereal~**


	12. Ladies Man

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 12: Ladies Man

I'm what you might call a ladies' man.

Okay, so maybe I don't get every girl.

But they all want me- and they shouldn't try to hide it. I can see right through them, because I'm the man. The ladies man!

Yeah, so all you guys, all my peeps need a lesson in getting you one smoking-hot fine young lady? Right- I guess I'll help you. I'm not kidding- I'm giving you a chance to witness the master in action.

Let's look at our choices here.

Kay, so… Lashawnna? No- too sassy.

Lindsay? Nah- too dumb.

Heather? Definite no… too… well…

Beth? Too lame…

Courtney? Maybe…but… nope. Gotta remember Duncan.

Gwen…? I'm sure Trent won't mind.

Perfect.

Kay, watch a master and let me teach you something.

"Hey Gwen!"

…

Okay, so the master got slapped.

But I'm still the ladies man!

***

**Go Cody, yeah! You rock.**

**If you wanna date Cody… I mean, I'm sorry, but my friend already called him.**

**If you can make a good enough argument though, you can have him!**

**R&R!**


	13. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 13:

***

I'm Katie!

I'm Sadie!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

We're so happy to be in this fan-fic!

It's gonna be so awesome!

*Gasp* That's exactly what I was going to say!

*Gasp* Me too!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Okay, so like, Total Drama Island-

Totally sucked!

I know, that's exactly what I was thinking!

So was I!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Like Chris was really mean.

Yeah, and that Duncan kid was bad news!

And Heather-

She's horrible!

*Gasp* I know!

*Gasp* We were so just thinking the same thing!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gwen was rude!

And that Courtney girl- she was so bossy!

And Chef-

He was the meanest of them all!

Both: I so **don't **wanna go back there!

Oh my gosh!

We just both-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

***

…

**Annoying.**

**R&R!**


	14. Are You CHICKEN?

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 14: Are You CHICKEN?

***

I have something to admit to you. You have to swear you won't tell anybody.

You swear?

Alright. Now, I know that with the headband, the red sweat suit, and the extremely buff body, I look like a sports guy, right? Well, the truth is, I'm not all that good at them.

Don't tell Lindsay! She found it weird before when I told her I was afraid of chickens.

So don't tell anybody… or else!

Readers: Or else what?

Or else… uh… I'm gonna mess you up! Yeah that's right! Take that suckers!

No…

Wait! Dudes, let's just back up- there's no need to put your fist so close to my face now! We're all friends her, right?

Wait… where did you get that-

?: Ba-caw!

Chicken!!!

Holy crap, man get away from me- MOTHER *CENSORED* WHAT THE *CENSORED* IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!

No man, I- I was just kidding. Hey now, just know that I can still best your butt in dodge ball okay?

I said get the chicken away from me!

***

**Ah, Tyler. So stupid.**

**R&R!**


	15. Anger and technical Issues

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 15: Anger (and technical) Issues

***

Yeah, I'm strong. So what it's to you?

You just know that making me mad could result in your permanent end.

There are quite a few ways to do that.

So just be quiet, and your head will stay where it's supposed to be.

What's that?

My mole?

My mole?

You're talking about my mole?

I'll kill you!?!

Wait… control… your… temper… deep breaths… *sigh*

So… I'm going to kill you. Just to let you know.

You what now?

Where is my MP3 player?!?

What did you do with it you-

Oh. It's right here. *deep breath*

So I'm strong. I'm mean… and I get kinda mad.

What's that?

Oh, now I'm gonna beat your-

*Sorry, but we seem to be technical diffulties… how can a story do that? I don't know, it just can. Oh what's that? A suckish chapter? A suckish chapter!?!?! How about you say that to my face butt head? Oh, that's right, you can't lard butt. You can only look stupidly at the computer screen. Ha!*

***

**I'm sorry you had to read that.**

**XD**

**R&R!**

**~cereal~**


	16. So What?

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 16: So what?

Yeah, some people say I get scared easily.

So what? Huh?

If you saw me in Kroger or something, you'd freak! You'd freak out! You'd try to give me your wallet and say "Just don't hurt me." Trust me. Where ever I am, I get respect.

But I mean, that's not exactly polite.

I mean, how can you not love bunnies?

And how can you say that snakes aren't scary? Huh? Those things are crazy man! They are all slithery and… UGH! Just GROSS!

I mean, you don't know about life until you've had some of mama's good ole' home cooking. Mmm…

Yeah, my favorite movie is Elmo goes Pot-pot. So what?

Yeah, I get beat up by my five year old sister on a frequent basis. So what?

Haters. That's all ya'll are. Just some haters.

-blows raspberry-

Whoa wait-

I didn't mean it!

Wait, what do you got there?

A monkey?

No! No!

I don't like monkeys!

What do you mean who doesn't enjoy monkeys?

This guy, that's who!

UGH! I hate monkeys!

No, I'm not monkey hater!

I just hate monkeys!

There **is** a difference!

AHHHHHHH!

A/N: What was the point of that? I don't know. It's 3 a.m. and I'm really tired… but I'm so hungry… I'm gonna go get some chips.

-cereal


	17. FIN

A/N: So this is gonna be my last one of these. –Wipes sweat off forehead- Thank GOD! These things sucked some major ass. You're lying if you say they didn't.

But I can't hate. It was one of my early stories, so of course it's gonna suck. –shruggs- That's what happens when you let a twelve year old use a keyboard. :D

But thank guys. This thing got more reviews than it deserved to have.

Now, thank the lord, the FINAL chapter:

Total Drabble Island

Chapter 17:

I'd just like to point out: What happened to me? I feel like a very ignored person now a day.

I mean, not only has Duncan taken my girlfriend, but I was officially declared crazy.

-Sighs-

Life sucks.

Or is that just my life?

Maybe if I get some type of new rep, I'll be cool Trent again.

Maybe.

Ezekiel is cooler than me. Cody is getting more action with Gwen than I am.

Cody, man!

That's –censored- up dude. Just plain –censored- up.

A/N: Ta-da! That sucked grandma dentures. :P


End file.
